1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of support poles or similar devices used for the display of flag-like objects or umbrellas in an outdoor environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the prior art to use a pole or other extension in order to display a decorative object, such as a flag, or, alternatively, to provide a support means for an elevated object such as a sun umbrella. The simplest of such forms is no more than a straight shaft that is attached to the flag or umbrella at a first, upper end by mechanical means such as a threaded coupling, ropes, or the like. The second, lower end of the straight shaft is driven into the ground and held in place by the rigidity of the ground surrounding the shaft. This second end may taper to a point in order to facilitate entry into the ground. The prior art support pole does not, however, provide a very stable attachment to the ground. Even a moderate breeze exerts a significant force upon the flag or umbrella, which being attached at some distance from the ground, exerts a torque on the ground attachment point. This torque is often sufficient to ‘uproot’ the second end of the support pole from the ground.
A second prior art design, which is usable both indoors and outdoors, relies upon a heavy, flat-bottomed weight attached to the second end of the prior art support shaft. Such a weight does an admirable job of maintaining the support shaft in the desired upright orientation indoors, but outdoors the weight is unsuccessful in counteracting the torque imposed by a breeze and the support pole again falls to the ground. If the weight is greatly increased, some success can be obtained, however a very heavy weight is cumbersome and not easily translocated as may be desired with a sun umbrella.